Eevee Series: Book 3- Just the way you are
by Zealous1o1
Summary: The third book in my eevee series, showing how friendship conquers all. I know what you might be thinking, i write stories about torturing Eevees, but this is just a one off where there will be a happy ending...


Darrell and Eevee were training for there next Battle Frontier match at the Battle Pike. They were at the Pokemon Centre training ground in sync with their training.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Darrell shouted.

"Eeevui!" Eevee shouted as she let out a powerful attack.

"That was great Eevee, keep up the great work," Darrell said grabbing eevee into his arm.

"Eeeee!" Eevee screamed excitedly, as Darrell began to tickle her.

Darrell and Eevee had known each other for a long time. Eevee was Darrell's starter pokemon, and they had been through many regions together battling victoriously against opponents, however fruitless when it came to the Pokemon League. Although, they hadn't won the Pokemon League yet, they still loved each other, due to the beautiful memories they both shared with one another. Darrell didn't want Eevee to evolve, he loved Eevee for who she was, with her beautiful brown coat and sparkly eyes. And just to see Eevee happy with her tail wagging made his day. However, Eevee has some revealing to do.

It was nightime, the day before the Pokemon League Final. It was Darrell against Ash in the finals! Darrell couldn't believe that he had made it this far in the Pokemon League, and squirmed every time he though of it. Eevee was also excited, not only to see her trainer so excited, but to also reveal her secret surprise for Darrell during the battle against Ash. Eevee wanted to evolve to make Darrell happy, and to also help him during the battle. The main reason Eevee wanted to evolve, was because she thought that if she stayed in this small, almost quite weak form, she thought that Darrell might stop loving her and abandon her. Tears began to well in her eyes, imagining Darrell leaving her in a forest all alone, quivering in the cold.

Darrell picked up Eevee and asked,

"Are you ready for this Eevee? We've always been together through everything Eevee, and all our hard work will have paid off if we finally win and become champions! I don't know what to say Eevee… you are my best friend and I love you!"

Eevee leaped into his arms and began to lick his face. Darrell and Eevee stared into each others eyes, before Darrell hugged Eevee against his body, and fell asleep. Eevee loved him too, and wanted to make him happy. She rubbed her cheek against his hands and fell asleep.

It was nearing the end of the battle between Ash and Darrell, they were both on their last pokemon, Pikachu and Eevee. Darrell and Eevee both knew that this was going to be a hard battle, but Pikachu was just to fast for Eevee and kept denying Eevee any opportunities to attack. This was Eevees moment, and summoned her evolution powers and began to evolve….

Darrell and Ash looked in awe, at the beautiful sight of Pokemon Evolution, before Darrell began to run towards Eevees' transforming body.

"Eevee please, don't evolve!" he said with tears streaming down his face.

" I don't want you to change, I love you for you, I wouldn't swap you for any other pokemon. Don't our memories mean anything to you?" Darrell said trying to get the message across to Eevee.

"STOP EVOLVING EEVEE!" he screamed as a last attempt to stop her from evolving.

Eevee realised that he wanted her to stay the way she was forever, and tried to stop evolving. She tried everything in her might to stop, but it was to late and she screamed as she finally transformed into her new form… a Sylveon.

Darrell just stood there, for about 5 minutes looking at Sylveon, knowing that he wouldn't see his beloved Eevee again. He fell to the floor, clawing the sand in frustration, wondering if Eevee didn't want to stay with him and just wanted to change. Darrell got up and forfeited the battle, which meant Ash was the winner.

Frustrated and embarrassed, Darrell ran back to the Pokemon centre with Sylveon, and entered their room. He quickly locked the door, frightening Sylveon. He went on his phone searching up if there was a way to de-evolve a pokemon. The search results came up with, if the pokemon is encountered with emotional trauma, the pokmemon will de-evolve. The method of giving a pokemon emotional trauma, was torture!

Darrell quickly drew his curtains, and said to Sylveon,

"Eevee if you are still in there, this is for your own good, im getting you out of this disgusting form."

Darrell tied up Sylveon, and began to belt her, making her scream in agony, but not so much to kill her. He began to punch and kick her too making her bleed, and get bruised. Next he took her into the bathroom, where he began to drown her in the bath tub, but mid-way stopped. He knew as a trainer, he was supposed to look out for pokemon, and…he knew that if Eevee wanted to evolve…..she was allowed to. Darrell had come to a conclusion, he had to abandon Sylveon and start over with another Eevee. Sylveon was struggling to stand, but even though Darrell hated Sylveon, he healed her, and set her to sleep. Yet the thing was he couldn't sleep. Darrell cried through the whole night knowing that he would never see Eevee again, and minutes later he cried himself to sleep.

Darrell woke up, still tired form the day before. Sylveon seemed to be healthy, due to the fact that she was prancing up and down the room happily. He got up and had breakfast, but Sylveon wanted to make up for what happened yesterday. She came up to him and began to snuggle up to him, but Darrell was too sad to enjoy anything, which made Sylveon sad too. He returned Sylveon to her Pokeball with her frowning before he set off into the forest.

Darrell, released Sylveon out of her ball trembling that this Sylveon used to be his Eevee.

" I'm sorry that things had to come to this Sylveon. Eevee if you are still inside I'm also sorry things had to come to this, but I'm abandoning you….. if you hadn't evolved you wouldn't be in this situation!" Darrel said with tears streaking his face.

As soon as Sylveon heard this, she began to try persuade Darrell with her cuteness but he wasn't having any of this, he was getting angry. He crushed Sylveons pokeball from beneath his feet, and began to run away, yet Sylveon began to chase after him not wanting to leave his side. Darrell stopped in his tracks and glared at Sylveon and screamed,

"Just get away from me! I hate you Sylveon, you took my best friend and I'll never forgive you!"

Sylveon began to moan," Sylv! Sylveon!" as Darrell began to leash her to a tree and told her he was never coming back to her.

Darrell began to run away, with tears flooding down his face, not knowing what was going on behind him. Darrell stopped in his tracks when he heard something.

"Eeeeeeeevveeeeee!" Eevee said as she leaped into his arms and began to nuzzle against his chest. Surely, he thought this must be another Eevee, but just to make sure he went back to the tree he tied Sylveon to, but to his surprise she wasn't there. Sylveon must have gone through emotional trauma to get Eevee back him, but that didn't matter. Darrell looked into Eevees eyes, and the sparkle and the purr from the Eevee told him that it was his beloved Eevee.

Darrell fell to his knees hugging and kissing Eevee, extremely happy that she was back.

" Don't you do anything like that again Eevee, but why did you decide to evolve in the first place."

"Eev," Eevee replied but obviously Darrell couldn't understand.

At the corner of Darrells eye, he saw something attached to a branch, which looked like a pokemon translator. Darrell put the headset on Eevee, loving the fact he could see her beautiful tail wag again.

"Don't think I don't love you Darrell, you're my trainer. You look after me, you feed me and you love me that's all I ever need. We've known each other for a long time, and I thought that you were getting bored of me. I thought that you would stop loving me and abandon me in a forest just like this! That's why I decided to evolve, because I thought it would make you happier….. you must hate me now, because I made you forfeit the Pokemon League. I'm sorry! However, on a less positive note, I think you ought to take me to a Pokemon Centre, because de-evolving has taken up most of my pow…." Eevee said before slumping into a deep slumber in his arms.

Darrell and Eevee are re-entering the Pokemon League and hope no more interruptions will get in their way this time. Also to stop Eevee form evolving Nurse Joy gave Darrell an Ever Stone, which stops Eevee from evolving anymore.

"I know we can win Eevee, as long as you are by my side we can do anything!" Darrell said before him and his trusty Eevee walked into the sunset.


End file.
